Tryndamere/Příběh
Příběh Aktuální= Tryndamere, poháněn svoji nezměrnou zuřivostí a vztekem, si prosekává cestu tundrou a učí se ovládat umění boje vyzýváním těch největších válečníků Freljordu. Tento rozhněvaný barbar se žene za pomstou tomu, kdo zničil jeho klan. A sráží k zemi všechny, kdo stojí mezi ním a jeho konečnou odplatou. Mladý Tryndamere a jeho lidé se snažili přežít v drsném zmrzlém Freljordu a mezitím válčili s jinými kmeny o vzácné zdroje, které jim tato země poskytovala. Jedna taková bitva navždy změnila jeho život. Uprostřed noci přepadli Tryndamerův klan nájezdníci, a ačkoliv první vlnu útočníků jeho bojovníci odrazili, nebyli připraveni na temnou postavu, která přišla po ní. Ten muž třímal krutý živoucí meč a svojí nezemskou magií probouzel v nájezdnících nezřízenou chuť po krvi. Stačilo pár okamžiků a Tryndamerův kmen byl přemožen. Tryndamere vědel, že nemá nejmenší šanci tu záhadnou bytost porazit, ale přesto se vrhl vstříc jisté smrti. Temná postava mladého barbara smrtelně zranila a odhodila jej stranou. Zatímco se propadal do temnoty, viděl Tryndamere, jak jeho domov pohlcuje smrt a zkáza. Nikdo nezůstal na nohou, okolím se ozývalo jen sténání umírajících. Tryndamere se však nedokázal odevzdat smrti, a tak se namísto toho plně oddal svému hněvu. Jeho krev začala vřít a vztek ho pohltil natolik, že zahnal přicházející smrt. Vrávoravě se postavil - stěží dokázal udržet svůj meč - a připravoval se na rozhodné střetnutí se stínovou bytostí. Jenže temná postava ani nepozvedla meč. Místo toho se na Tryndamera vědoucně usmála a rozplynula se ve stínech. To bylo naposledy, kdy tento barbar spatřil svou nemesis. Tryndamere, zbavený svého domova i svého lidu, se celé roky toulal Freljordem a přísahal, že ze sebe udělá brutální nástroj pomsty. Navštěvoval všechny kmeny v mrazivých pustinách, porážel všechny jejich válečníky, až už nezbyl ani jediný, kterého by mohl vyzvat. Při tom ovládl barbarské způsoby boje a naučil se využívat svého vzteku jako síly, s níž bylo třeba počítat. S mečem v ruce a zuřivostí v srdci nyní kráčí s nehynoucím odhodláním pomstít se tomu, kdo zničil jeho starý život. „Zuřivost je mojí zbraní.“ - Tryndamere |-| Třetí= Někteří obyvatelé Valoranu nechtěli žít ve velkých městských státech a místo toho se rozhodli usadit někde daleko od civilizace. Často se tu přidávají k nomádským nebo barbarským kmenům. Život v těchto divokých krajinách je plný nebezpečí, ale také prostý politických machinací velkých států. Jinými slovy – je svobodný. Tryndamere se narodil v jednom ze severních barbarských kmenů. Už od dětství bylo všem jasné, že z něj vyroste velký válečník. Jednou se ale jeho lidé vydali na jih. A tam, někde mezi Ghowling Marsh (Kvílející bažinou) a Ironspike Mountains (Železnými horami), narazili na podivné cizince v černých pláštích s vyšitým symbolem zvířecí lebky. I přes Tryndamerovy protesty se stařešina rozhodl neznámé válečníky pozdravit. A ti ho zabili. A pak i každého muže, ženu a dítě. Zkrátka všechny. Tryndamere, ukrytý pod mrtvými těly svých rodičů, byl jediný, kdo přežil. Později nad těly svých lidí složil strašlivou přísahu. Slíbil, že se pomstí těm, kteří jsou za celý masakr zodpovědní – vrahům ve službách Noxusu. Aby získal potřebné dovednosti a schopnosti, Tryndamere postupně sloužil snad všem významným barbarským náčelníkům. Díky tomu nejen že vyrostl v muže, schopného dostát dávné přísaze, ale také si získal mnoho přítel a spojenců mezi nejmocnějšími barbarskými vůdci po celém Valoranu. Díky tomu se mu podařilo sjednotit všechny barbarské kmeny do jediného svazku, v jehož čele nyní stojí. Teď ale vstoupil do League of Legends. Doufá, že takto získá dostatečný vliv na to, aby svým lidem zajistil stálý domov... A že si zde bude moct vybít vztek na šampionech svého úhlavního nepřítele. |-| Druhý= Existují tací, kteří si vyberou možnost nežít ve velkých městských státech Valoranu. Místo toho žijí v malých vesničkách nebo kočovných kmenech. V těchto nezkrocených krajích jsou rozhodně mnohá nebezpečí, ale zároveň s nimi přichází velká svoboda, neboť jsou odděleni z Runeterrské politky. Tryndamere se narodil jako člen jednoho takového kmene, velké dítě s překvapující silou. Jednoho roku, když se jeho klan stěhoval na jih mezi Kvílející bažinu a Hor železných ostnů, narazili na cizince v černých oděvech. Stařešina se vydal k nim, aby s nimi promluvil, ale ti ho nemilosrdně zavraždili. Tak začal masakr každého muže, ženy a dítěte v klanu. Tryndamere, jediný přeživší, se ukryl pod mrtvými těly svých rodičů, přísahajíc odplatu těm, kteří mu vzali jeho lid - vrahům z Noxu. Připojil se do Ligy Legend, aby uctil památku svých lidí a ukojil svůj hněv na šampionech svým nenáviděných soků. "Vyvarujte se Tryndamera! Jeho meč uklidňuje hlad duší-požírajících mrtvých." |-| První= Mezi barbarskými kmeny z Fyrone Flats kolovala starodávná legenda, která se vyprávěla pokaždé, když se měl narodit nový člen. Byl to příběh o dítěti, které mělo být obdařené výrazným znamením na břiše- černou, kruhovou runou, představující svinutého hada, požívajícího svůj ocas. Říkalo se, že až se takové dítě narodí, bude to znamenat příchod nové éry. Poté barbarské kmeny povstanou a pod hadím praporem budou vládnout světu. Když se toto dítě opravdu narodilo, všechny barbarské kmeny se sjednotily. Hodovaly, pily a tančily. A když doslavily, oděly se do kůží, pozvedly své meče a vyvalily se ze svých domovů, aby počaly jatka, která opět uvrhla svět do války. Dítě, pojmenované Tryndamere, se stalo hrůzostrašným válečníkem. A teď, zde, v Institutu Války, je připraven dát průchod své barbarské síle a obhájit své místo na vrcholku světa. de:Tryndamere/Background en:Tryndamere/Background fr:Tryndamere/Historique pl:Tryndamere/historia pt-br:Tryndamere/História ru:Tryndamere/Background sk:Tryndamere/Background Kategorie:Příběh